justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heat
Fixed-Winged Aircraft in Just Cause (1) I have only played Just Cause 2, where the player is never attacked by fixed-winged aircraft. Some pages on this wiki, however, say that fighter planes and jets are encountered at high heat levels. Do they actually strafe you, or are they only there for observational purposes. Are dogfights possible? Jci2297 14:22, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah! :D When they send planes, they'll send 2 at a time and yes, they will attack you! Spoiler! *The older McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victors only attack if you're in the air. They only have machine guns. *The 1970's jet fighters (Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud) that they'll usually send will come at you with missiles even when you're on the ground. Those missiles aren't too well guided, so with maximum health, you might survive if you keep running at full speed. And aerial combat is one of the most epic parts of gameplay. There's multiple different well armed planes. The biggest aerial threat are the heavy attack helicopters that shoot 4 missiles at a time. Their missiles aren't guided, but if you're hit there's no chance. *The AI can only shoot unguided, or very badly guided missiles. All player controlled planes and helicopters will have guided missiles. *If your plane does get hit then the explosion usually happens at the rear end of the tale. The planes are moving at a realistic looking speed, so those explosions do little damage to you at a time, but they will wear out your plane. Your guided missiles however will destroy an AI plane in a single hit. *One more tip when you're in troube is to fly close to the ground. The AI doesn't want to fly too low. This makes them shoot down at you at a slight angle, instead of straight at you. As a result they'll miss most shots even if you fly in a straight line. But at least they don't send those kind of weapons until maximum heat. After 100% completion of the game, you can only be attacked by planes above the Isla San Cristobal province, but nobody's forcing you to take over the whole map. GMRE 16:31, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks It's a shame they removed fixed-winged aerial combat in JC2. Jci2297 17:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I may have to buy the first one How do they compare overall? Jci2297 17:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Depends on what you like in a game JC1 has the same climate all over the country and as for the side missions, you might like them a lot (for being able to complete them with attack helicopters and armoured vehcles), or you might hate them for beng too similar. Either way, you can do infinity sidemissions and have lots of shootouts during the Liberation missions. The original Protec Grappler G3 can't be used for transportation because it only sticks to vehcles, so you'll end up doing lots of running, but the Heavy drop vehicles are all free. I doubt it would end up being your favourite game, but t has several awesome things that very few other games have: *Aerial combat. *Armored vehicles. See: Category:Military Vehicles. The JC2 armored vehicles are almost unarmored compared with some in JC1. *Useful faction members who have an airforce of ther own. *Town and city Liberation missons are totally epic with armoured vehicles, helicopters and soldiers with RPGs. Unless you're saving the money for something else, I guess it would be pretty good. The settlement graphics look bad according to modern standards, but San Esperito looks great. It's programmed so that you could never see the whole nation at the same time. There's a fog in the way, but that makes the nation look better and feel much bigger. For me the main inconvenience is that you can't set waypoints on the map. That makes it easy to get lost. GMRE 18:27, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I think I will buy it. It can't be too expensive, as old as it is, and it sounds like gameplay is more varied than in JC2. Jci2297 18:34, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I've discovered something new about the Heat system in Just Cause 1! As it turns out, and I will get video proof should you request it, that the way Heat works outside of cities is when you're at Level 5, the game will randomly select one of the following vehicles, and correct me if I'm wrong on this list: Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact (Military) Huerta Mesa (Military) Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special (Military) Meister ATV 4 (Policia) MV (Military) Wallys GP Battaille GPT-6 Once it randomly selects that vehicle, it will spawn it exclusively rather than anything else. This is why all the San Esperito Military police-style vehicles are so rare, because there's a one in seven chance they'll appear. During a cancelled video of The Law Enforcement Chronicles which I still have the footage of I discovered this when I was attacked exclusively by MVs, and at another time by Meister ATV 4s, and also exclusively by Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compacts. All these vehicles can be found anywhere in San Esperito except in cities as it turns out. There's just a one in seven chance of getting the one you want. This system IS NOT in effect in cities, as far as I know. Usernameherecustoms (talk) 14:15, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :IDK if something's wrong with my game :Because at high heat levels, my game does randomize the military vehicles... :Except they all appear at once. Like, I had a military police squadron's worth pursuing me from behind while MVs flanked me and a Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera was overhead, ready to blow me up with its quad-missiles :In conclusion, I have never experienced this before, but I'm not saying I can't experience this :I will test this... via Isla San Cristobal :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:00, October 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure I've seen more than 1 kind of vehicle after me at the same time. I'm sure all sorts of off combinations can happen if you play long enough. This needs confirmation. GMRE (talk) 15:59, October 16, 2015 (UTC) SAMs during heat? A surface to air missile will also be placed on the ground if the helicopter is hijacked. in the Just Cause 3 heat level I've never seen that, so for now I'm gonna remove that statement [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:11, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :I haven't either (outside of region final battle missions), but I've spent very few time in an aircraft during heat. GMRE (talk) 16:18, June 13, 2016 (UTC) JC2 Heat system So I was looking over the article and I found A LOT of inconsistencies (at least to me) First, the Wilforce jeeps stop spawning at Heat level 4 and MV jeeps takeover. And then where did Sivirkin 15 Havocs come from? As long as I've played the game, I have never seen a Sivirkin 15 Havoc in heat. The only times I have seen them being used against me are at military bases. And those aren't exactly "heat" anyway. And then that thing about a H-62 Quapaw appearing during heat as well dropping paratroopers. I've only seen that in military bases, but not heat. I removed them from the article because as far as I'm concerned, a vandal might as well have put that info there [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:53, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Someone probably got confused by the special events at bases. GMRE (talk) 15:50, July 8, 2016 (UTC) JC3 Heat system I know the game has only been out for about 8 months, but there are still major inconsistencies that I have noted. My Medici's Most Wanted record is 60:01:02 as of right now, and I can tell you it was almost impossible to start surviving beyond 40 minutes. But anyway Something about IBTs appearing later in the game as well as Urga Hrom Ds are completely false. I have completed the game and attained heat level 5 at least once between every mission (like literally every mission, not just the ones after An Act of Piracy). Not once did I see an IBT or Hrom D. Instead, I encounter Urga Postolkas (and for some odd reason CS Navajos sometimes) at heat level 3, CS Navajos at heat level 4, and a combination of Urga Postolka - CS Navajo or dual Urga Postolkas or dual CS Navajos at heat level 5. I encounter D.R.M. Stria Facoceros at 1 and 2 only, Weimaraner W3s at 1 - 3, Pavouk U-15s at 1 - 5, Urga Szturm 63As at 3 - 5, and Urga Bkolos 2100 / CS Odjur at 5 only. Not once have I seen IBTs or Hrom Ds. Anyone have any thoughts? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:01, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :The heat system is completely different when you're in settlement limits. This is something they mentioned in a pre-launch interview. I haven't properly explored those levels myself, but maybe someone messed up, or counted what they saw at a base? GMRE (talk) 15:06, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::... ::No it's not. ::The heat levels are the same in settlements and outside of settlement limits, but only in "Combat Zone"s do military vehicles stop spawning. ::... ::Did they mention that? From what I've observed, military vehicles come all the same whether you are in a town/village/countryside (non-settlement area really), but in "Combat Zone"s, the only vehicles that show up are vehicles inside the base driven by soldiers as well as reinforcements and rebel support and commander if applicable. ::I think someone messed up. I still haven't seen an IBT or Hrom D anywhere, even near quarries. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:53, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Outside of settlements they send an infinite amount of units, but at most settlements it's possible to kill all enemies. Also, fighting at settlements (causing the Liberation) lets us see very rare enemy types, like the Imperator Bavarium Tank and Urga Mstitel and Black Hand using army trucks. Liberations must have confused some people. GMRE (talk) 16:24, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah ::::Probably ::::... There is an unanswered topic above this one but considering they were made 8 minutes apart, I guess it makes sense no one saw the above one [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:28, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Possible game update Fun fact The heat system in JC3 seems to be revamped (at least from what I've noticed) DRM Stria Facoceros and military Weimaraners still appear at heat level 1, but the military seems to enjoy explosions more now At heat level 3, I encountered two Urga Bkolos 2100s at Lantuina At heat level 4, Bkolos 2100s and CS Odjurs began to become very common and commandos in Urga Szturm 63As begin to appear as well At heat level 5, I saw no ground vehicles apart from the Bkolos and Odjur, and CS Navajos (like absolutely no Urga Postolkas) ruled the air. Has anyone else noticed this? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:43, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :I've never tried to pay that kind of attention to that (because there's always someone at the wiki who does that for this article). I would assume that it may have something to do with the DLCs (like how the Black Hand patrol the seas), but if I remember right, you were the one who refused any DLC and Mods. Either way, everyones games were updated by the patches. GMRE (talk) 23:00, March 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Not that I refused ::Can't buy at the moment [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:17, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Something else :::You did to refuse at some point. You argued against mods, because of your one bad experience and said that DLC missions are somehow not canon enough for you, or something. GMRE (talk) 19:55, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::That was against that one JC2 mod that screwed up my game ::::When did I say DLC missions weren't canon [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:33, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::Maybe I mixed you up with someone else then, because somebody definitely made the approximate argument that DLC missions are disgustingly non-canon and morally as terrible as mods (not in those exact words). GMRE (talk) 22:26, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Yeah I would never say that [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:52, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Possible game update Pt. II After many months of edits, I dare to say Something has definitely changed about the military and how the heat system works now About 3 hours ago, an anonymous IP by the number of 128.171.36.89 reported on the Medici Military article that female soldiers spawned very frequently in Military bases in Medici instead of rarely now This not only confirms my suspicions, but has also led me to dare not only is the entire heat system of Just Cause 3 revamped, but also military base personnel through patches and the like Does anyone have any arguments for or against [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:20, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Split article? This page seems to be getting very large now at this point Like what happened with Black Hand before Just Cause 4 came out [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:00, July 23, 2019 (UTC)